


Nightshade

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, leaving the Praxic Order, sparing someone innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sentis had enough of the way the Praxic Order handles things, so he leaves them and starts his own 'order' that he calls the Nightshade Corps.
Series: Destiny 2 - Nightshade Corps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807525
Kudos: 2





	Nightshade

“P-Please...don't...!”, the Guardian pleaded, staring at the pistol that was aimed at his head, the Ghost of the Hunter was suppressed within an Arc-Prison, upheld by Sentis.

“You use Darkness, you are corrupted”, the Praxic-Order Warlock stated and the Guardian looked over to Sentis, the brown eyes now filling with tears.

“Sentis...please...don't do this...!”, he begged and Sentis clenched his jaw harder. This was a job, he shouldn't feel like this. Even if he knew the Hunter, he shouldn't feel like this.

“Sentis, please! I have children I need to-!”

“Lies. We searched through your apartment, there were no children”, the Warlock interrupted coldly and Sentis looked at them.

“Is that true?”, he then looked to the Hunter.

“Yes, it is true! Their names are Rose and Victor. Please they'll be scared without me...!”, actual tears are now streaming down the Hunters cheeks before he can say anything though, the other Warlock pulled the Trigger of his pistol and sneered.

“Kill his Ghost too, Aunor said that the corruption is spreading to them too”, he was then instructed and Sentis sighed, looking down onto the quivering small drone, that looked up at him, a silent plea in the blue glowing optic.

“You can go ahead and write the report, I'll clean up here”, Sentis tells the Warlock, who nods and holsters his pistol, walking out of the collapsed building they were in.

Sentis kneels down and then gently takes off the Arc-Prison from the quivering Ghost.

“Resurrect Hazel. I have some questions for him. After that you two have to leave the City”, he whispers down to the Ghost, who nods and then shoots over to his Guardian, pulsating with the Light and Hazel inhaled sharply, gasping for air, he looked up and as he spots Sentis, he crawls panicked backward, staring with pure fear at the Praxic Warlock.

“I brought the children to your ship, which is a few miles of here. Hunker down at one of the safe houses, I'll come to you there and talk with you where the walls don't have ears”, he tells the Hunter, who stares at him and then mouths the question: “Why?”

“I don't like how the Praxic Order is treating people who use the Darkness. There are some that are corrupted, yes, but not everyone who uses the Dark is corrupted. Prove me wrong, however, and I'll kill you myself”, Sentis stands up and then looks at the Ghost.

“I need a faked version of this entire conversation where I'll kill you”, he states and stretches out his hand, which is crackling with Arc energy.

“Sorry, this will hurt”, he says as he shoots out some Arc energy, zapping the Ghost with it, who does it's best to keep quiet as the pain flares through his entire being.

Sentis extracts the few last records as Aunor would want those for the report, then he manipulates them, before storing them in a small device on his belt. It would look like he had accidentally incinerated the Ghost-shell together with the corpse.

“Now go”, he hissed at them and turned around, walking out of the building and meeting up with the other Warlock, that was a few blocks away.

“Can you believe that? Now they are trying to lie to us to make us spare them”, the Warlock growled at him and Sentis only nods, before he stretches his hand out.

“I'll give the report to Aunor”, he states and the Warlock actually looks very relieved, nodding he hands the report over.

“Good luck man, heard she is a very bad mood”

Sentis shrugged, he knew by now that Aunor was not going to shot him as he thought before whenever she was in one of her bad moods.

The way back to the City and to Aunor's office was done very quickly and soon he opened the door after knocking on it. Aunor was sitting at her table, looking up from a few reports.

“Sentis, how was the last field operation?”, she asks him and Sentis wordlessly puts down the report on her desk, together with another piece of paper that his Ghost materializes out of thin air.

Aunor grabs the piece of paper and studies it, then she looks up at him, clearly surprised at what she has been reading on the paper.

“You are leaving the Praxic Order?”, she asks and Sentis nods, then he looks at her and states: “I can't forgive how you are just gunning people down whenever they are using the Darkness or other things that are foreign to you. Sometimes it is the only option they have. I am not also resigning but I am also opening up my own Order”

“I did not ask why you are leaving the Order”, Aunor stated with a neutral voice and set down the paper on her table, then she folds her hands and looks back up at him after reading through the letter again.

“You have a name for your new Order? People to join and support you?”, she asks then and Sentis looks surprised at her.

“Y-Yes. My fireteam and some others that I trust”, he answers, his voice reflecting his surprised expression.

Aunor nods and then opens her hand.

“I'll need your Praxic Order weapons then along with your keys to our vault”, she states, and Sentis nods, handing her the key.

“I didn't take any Praxic Order weapons”, he tells her, and Aunor nods, pointing to the door.

“Then leave. And Sentis? Good luck”

The Warlock nods at her, before turning around and leaving her office.

On his way out of the lower parts of the Tower, he nearly runs into Xardis, who looks at him with a bright smile.

“Hey!”

“I don't have any time right now, Xardis, can we talk later in my office?”, Sentis tells the Titan, who looks a bit surprised at the cold dismissive response.

“Uh sure, just message me whenever you have time”

Sentis nods and then rushes past the Awoken, leaving him standing in the hallway as he makes his way towards the Hangar were his ship is docked.

The safehouse is easily found and as soon as he enters it, he dodges a shot from a pistol, looking towards Hazel, who gasps surprised.

“Sentis! Fuck! I...sorry...!”, the Hunter bursts out, and Sentis holds up a hand, then he looks at him.

“You want to help others too?”, he asks him and Hazel blinks, then he nods.

“Y-Yeah!”

“Good. Pack your stuff and come with me”

“What did you do?”

“I left the Praxic Order”

“W-What...? But, they were your life!”

“I found someone new to be my life and I want to be able to help them without the Praxic breathing down my neck. So what do you say? Want to join the Nightshade Corps?”

“Why would you...do that? I am corrupted!”

“No, you are not. You use the Darkness because your connection to the Light is weak and you want to keep those children safe. When you are part of the Nightshade Corps, no one will ever judge you for doing what you are doing. We will protect you and those you are trying to protect”

“You...You have changed”

“Let's just say I met someone who opened my eyes”


End file.
